The Final Battle: Part 2
The Final Battle: Part 2 is the forty-sixth and final episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Starting from where the previous episode left off, Ben has given Vilgax the Omnitrix in exchange for the lives of his teammates. Max arrives and fends off Vilgax and his bioids, delivering Gwen her spellbook, which she uses to teleport Ben and the team away. Albedo, as Ultimate Humungousaur, demands that Vilgax give him the Omnitrix as per their deal; however, Vilgax refuses and dons the Omnitrix. He reveals that his bioids are programmed with blank DNA synchronized to the Omnitrix, and that when he activates it, all of his bioids transform into the selected alien. Vilgax transforms his bioids into an army of Humungousaurs, who attack Albedo. In spite of defeating hundreds of them, Albedo is eventually overwhelmed when the Ultimatrix times out, and Vilgax captures him. Meanwhile, the team watches Albedo’s defeat from a Plumber security camera in the Rust Bucket. Ben, blaming himself for losing the Omnitrix to Vilgax, demands that Max stop the Rust Bucket and runs off into the woods. Max advises Gwen and Kevin to leave him alone for a while, but Gwen disagrees and follows Ben into the forest. She offers him his jacket, but he discards it, claiming it belongs to a hero. Gwen leaves after expressing faith in Ben, and Ben calls out to Azmuth for help. Azmuth arrives and reminds Ben that he found the Omnitrix by accident as it was intended for Max, and scolds him for disobeying his instructions and hacking the Omnitrix. Ben doesn’t argue, and wistfully asks Azmuth how to defeat Vilgax. Azmuth notes that it’s difficult to win without the Omnitrix, which gives Ben an idea, and reinvigorates him. On the Chimerian Hammer, Vilgax overlooks the Earth and plans his invasion while the imprisoned Albedo looks on. Gwen teleports the team onto the ship, and Vilgax quickly surrounds them with his bioids, demonstrating their power by transforming them into Diamondhead, Lodestar, and Spidermonkey. Ben commands Vilgax to surrender the Omnitrix, but Vilgax refuses, mockingly asking why he would give the device up. In response, Ben activates the Omnitrix’s voice command mode and orders it to self-destruct in thirty seconds. Vilgax, believing Ben to be bluffing, transforms his bioids into Swampfire in order to destroy Ben and the team. Moments later, the Omnitrix self-destructs, knocking Vilgax unconscious and permanently deactivating his bioids. As Ben recovers the remains of the Omnitrix, Kevin is struck with a sudden headache and transforms back into his human form, as the Omnitrix was what kept him in his mutated form. Elated, Gwen kisses Kevin on the lips for the first time. Vilgax regains consciousness and destroys the Chimerian Hammer’s console, sending it on a collision-course with Bellwood; Gwen and Kevin realize that the ship’s fusion drive will destroy the city and everything else within 100 miles. Kevin and Max fight Vilgax in order to steer the ship away from Bellwood, while Ben approaches the chained Albedo, offering to free him in exchange for the Ultimatrix. When Albedo refuses, Ben orders the Ultimatrix to self-destruct as well; Albedo hastily surrenders the Ultimatrix, and Ben deactivates the self-destruct. Ben transforms into Swamfire and resumes the fight with Vilgax alongside Kevin, while Max and Gwen attempt to steer the ship away from Bellwood. Kevin is quickly defeated by Vilgax and Swampfire is overwhelmed. When Vilgax points out that Ben is losing, Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire, blasting the approaching Vilgax with an enormous burst of blue flames. Meanwhile, Gwen and Max are unable to prevent the Chimerian Hammer from crashing, but manage to steer it away from the city and into the ocean. The ship crashes into the water and begins to sink, and Max, Gwen, and Kevin escape. Vilgax destroys the glass on the Chimerian Hammer, flooding the ship’s interior, and transforms into his true form, an enormous, squid-like monster. Vilgax attempts to eat Ultimate Swampfire, but Ben escapes by transforming into Jetray. Above water, Ben reunites with his teammates and they embrace. As they watch the exploding remains of the Chimerian Hammer, Ben surmises that Vilgax has survived worse, and vows to defeat him should he ever return. TFB2 (287).png|Broken Omnitrix TFB2 (304).png|Kevin and Gwen's first kiss TFB2 (458).png|Ultimate Swampfire's debut Human Again.png|Kevin returns to human form Vilgax True Form.png|Vilgax's true form Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben causes the Omnitrix to self-destruct. *Kevin returns to his human form as a result of the Omnitrix's destruction, and regains his powers of absorption. *Ben obtains the Ultimatrix. *Vilgax's true form is revealed. *Vilgax is left underwater after his ship explodes, leaving his fate unknown. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Ultimate Swampfire Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Azmuth Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Bioids Aliens Used By Ben *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire (first appearance) *Jetray By Albedo *Ultimate Humungousaur By Vilgax's Bioids *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Spidermonkey *Swampfire Spells Used *Abeo Exorior *Gwen's Teleportation Spell Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *The voice command Ben used to self-destruct the Omnitrix is identical to one used by James T. Kirk in the ''Star Trek'' original series episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield", and again in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Trivia *Azmuth was looking for Ben because he started looking for him when the Ultimatrix was stolen. *Vilgax didn't transform even though his bioids did because he didn't wish to. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Two Part Episode Category:Hunt for the Omnitrix Arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic